Soviet Soulmates
by Unassailable Heart
Summary: Natasha finds comfort in tapping out secrets to a man she thinks isn't listening.


Natasha Romanoff stared at the cryotube, studying the frozen features of the man inside.

"James," she said softly, as if he could hear.

He couldn't though.

And even if he could, he probably wouldn't listen.

He didn't even remember her.

A Wakandian doctor walked smoothly into the room, checking stats and readouts, and ignoring Natasha.

Natasha shifted, uncomfortable in the presence of another individual. She had things to work through, things to figure out on her own.

She reached out and pressed her fingertips against the cold glass of the stasis pod. She tapped, quiet longs and shorts.

 _James._

She watched the unresponsive man inside.

 _I don't know what to do._

There was a sharp crash as the doctor knocked over a glass. Natasha jerked her hand away from the glass, then turned and left.

…

Two days later, Natasha once again stood in a silent white room, finger pressed against cool glass.

 _James._

 _I'm Natasha._

 _We've met before._

 _In battle, of course_.

 _I would have liked to know you outside of fighting._

 _You seem nice._

 _When you're not trying to kill me._

Natasha dropped her hand, ending the one sided Morse code conversation.

…

The next day Natasha sat in front of the stasis pod, leaning forward to press her tired brow against the glass.

 _I talked strategy again with Steve today, about how we should move forwards as Avengers._

 _Steve's a good friend, you're lucky to have him._

 _I kissed him once._

 _It was ok._

 _I'll kiss you, handsome, if you can help me figure out my life._

 _That was a joke._

 _Sort of._

Natasha left.

…Natasha traced patterns on the frost covered glass.

 _You killed so many people._

 _So did I._

 _I wish I could go back._

 _You had a life before Hydra, friends, family, loved ones._

 _I can't even remember my parents._

 _I don't know why I'm fighting anymore._

 _S.H.I.E.L.D. was rotten to the core._

 _The Avengers have split in two._

 _I just don't know anymore…._

 _I see now why you ran._

…

Natasha stood again in front of James.

 _Hello again._

 _Good news, they might wake you up, to maybe have Wanda try to get rid of whatever Hydra did to your mind._

 _She's good with minds._

 _It's not permanent ,you know._

 _The programming._

 _Someone else's agenda in your head._

 _You're so much more than what they made you._

 _You find yourself again._

 _I'll help._

 _You're worth it, James._

 _I used to be lost, too._

 _We can find ourselves together._

 _Together is better than alone, Steve taught me that._

…

"You really think it worked?" Bucky asked Steve.

Steve reached over and clasped his friends shoulder. "I think it really did. Welcome back, Buck."

Bucky smiled.

"Can I wander around a bit?"

Steve nodded. "Sure, just try not to get lost."

Bucky nodded and left. He walked out of one sterile white room, down a hall, and into another, where a red haired girl stood in front of an empty glass tube.

"It's Nat, right?" he asked as she turned.

Nat nodded. "James. Good to see you up."

"It's good to be up," he said. "Although stasis was a lot less painful this time. I had…. Interesting dreams. Someone was talking to me."

Nat arched an eyebrow. "I can't imagine who."

He took a step closer. "You introduced yourself, Nat."

"Oh."

James reached out and touched her face, fingertips gently cupping her cheek. "Did you really mean all that?"

Nat leaned into his touch slightly. "I always say what I mean."

James laughed. "No you don't. But you will to me. Like you said, we'll go through life together."

"That- that's not what I said," Nat whispered.

James bent, pressing his forehead to hers. "It's what I heard. I heard you say we were the same. That you understood why I I was _more_. That you would help me." He moved, slipping an arm around her waist, and a hand cradling the back of her neck. "I heard you say….."

Nat tipped her head up. "Promise," she said. "Promise me."

"I promise," said James. "I'll help you figure things out. We'll do it together. I don't know much about you, except what you've told me, but I want to know. I think I'll be good for you Nat,"  
he said with a grin.

Nat smiled back, and then pulled his face down to hers. "That my promise," she said after they parted.

"You're a good kisser," said James. "Anything else I should know?"

"I dye my hair."

"It looks nice."

"I'm not good with sharing about myself."

"I'm a good listener, and patient."

"I like pizza."

"My favorite food to make," said James.

Nat smiled. "What about you? Anything I should know?"

James took her and hand gave it a squeeze. "Run to me, Nat. I'll always be there."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"No," he said softly. "That's a promise."


End file.
